


Ceilings

by chibinecco



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris feels down, Zach picks him back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceilings

**Author's Note:**

> One of a mass posting of old fics from years' past. Quality and fandoms fluctuating, notes from original posting at the end.

It was late; Heroes had run until all hours again. Night scenes were a bitch. Zach was just glad to be home. He opened the door with a weary sigh and nearly startled when he found Chris sprawled across his couch staring at the ceiling.

"I envy you."

"Okay." Zach said, setting his things down inside the door. He was about to make a joke about all the enviable things he had when he saw the expression on Chris' face. The utter blankness there was terrifying. "What do you envy?"

"Your mother lives half way across the country."

"She lives farther away than just half, but I visit her when I can." Zach waited for more. Chris continued to stare at the ceiling. "My brother lives here in LA. So do you."

"So do my parents."

Zach frowned. As far as he was aware, Chris liked having his parents so close.

"I love my parents. I do."

"But?"

"they love me."

"That's a but?"

"It is when it means they want me to 'be happy.'"

Zach thought about that a moment. "Aren't you happy?"

"It's a metaphor."

"For what?"

"Having a girlfriend."

"Ah..." They sat in silence Chris staring at the ceiling as Zach stared at Chris. "Do you want to-"

"No, Zach, no." Chris stared at Zach. "Don't ever think that. They just don't... I don't know."

"They will eventually."

"What makes you so damn sure all the time?" Chris asked, looking back to the ceiling.

"Because you're happy. That's all they want for you. They think the best way for you to do that is to get married and have kids because that's what they did. They'll come around eventually."

"They just seem so dead set on this."

"That's just because you're so dead set too."

"They think-"

"Let them think." Zach turned Chris to face him. "Either they will or they won't. It's not your problem. Your problem is to be you. Be happy and healthy and successful. All of which you are doing. I love you, Chris. Whatever decisions you make, I will always love you. They love you too. Just, differently."

"I sure hope so."

Zach chuckled. "So, now that that's settled, what do you want to do tonight?" Zach asked with a leer, sliding his hand up Chris' thigh.

Chris smiled sadly. "As wonderful as that sounds, I think I just want to watch TV with you."

"That sounds wonderful too," Zach said, cuddling up to Chris' side as the other man channel surfed and settled on some random crime drama.

The first commercial break came up, blaring the latest in shaving technology. No one heard, exhaustion having a far stronger pull on the men than that perfect smooth feeling she's guaranteed to love.  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Warnings:** short, embarrassingly sappy


End file.
